Game of the Mind
by Hellation
Summary: "Fiction reveals truth that reality obscures." Once upon a lifetime, reality and fiction can become confused. And in this instance, they were. Zelink, Modern AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

First off, I'd like to thank anyone who took the time to check out my story. I'm new to this site, so I may be a little inexperienced. I suppose this chapter will act as a kind of 'introduction'. It's only about 600 words or so, but I assure you that the future chapters will be longer.

* * *

**In Her World…**

It seemed funny that through all of the pain that had been blasted at her from the depths of his mouth that day, she still said his name and thought of him with longing. Even after puzzling over it all day, not paying the slightest bit of attention to her teachers or classes, she still could not figure out what exactly he had a problem with. She had done everything that a guy would want from a girl.

"It's just not working out between us." he had said. That was hardly an excuse. She thought it was working out pretty damn fine.

It was all so sudden… his words had hit her like a ten tonne boulder. In that moment, she wanted to die; and as much as that sounded like an exaggeration, it wasn't. Her life wasn't exactly one of a stereotypical happily ever after to-be and he had been a light. Not just a flicker, a flame. He was the flame that had melted her heart and swept off her feet in the moment he spoke those special words to her. Then…he was like ice. Her heart froze over and returned her to the way she had been before she met him; hollow and empty. She felt dead, as if her wish from that morning had come true.

As she trudged up the street towards her home, the rain crashing down from the skies mixed with a single tear drop; running down the side of her face then, finally, hitting the ground.

She wanted him back…

...

**In His World...**

It had been falling for hours. He had begun to wonder if the snow ever stopped. He had lost all feeling in his toes and fingers hours ago, his nose felt like ice and his green cap seemed to be ten times heavier due to the amount of ice that had gathered on top of it.

He supposed that this was just what a hero's job was; almost freezing, burning, drowning, suffocating and god-knows-what-else to death. It was kind of stupid of him not to wear something other than a thousand year old tunic up a mountain though; that he would admit.

The cold was really getting to him. His chest felt tight and constricted and a dull, aching pain was beginning in the pit of his stomach. His sidekick, if that's what you could call her, Midna, had deserted him earlier, trying to find a less complex way up the mountain, leaving him pretty much helpless in the midst of the never ending snowstorm. If he so much as tripped and didn't have the energy to get back up, that was it.

As he pushed himself through the masses of snow, he felt heavier and heavier. The snow was not only grounded, but falling from the sky also, adding to the heap that had already landed. It was soaking through his worn leather boots, sending sharp, cold pains shooting straight up his legs, and his fingers, the part of which his gauntlets didn't cover, were slowly turning a pale shade of blue.

As the winter wind whipped and danced about him, his face numbed to the tips of his pointed ears and his eyelids pulled themselves downwards; an unnatural desire to sleep overcoming him. His body, albeit his tremendous effort, would not and could not go on further. Slowly, he sunk to his knees, and then to the ground, the two feet of snow and ice wrapping him in it's cold embrace as he finally shut his eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Hopefully, if your still here, you thought this was decent. If there are any typos, misspellings or errors in this chapter, or future ones, please tell me in your reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

**In His World**

He could hear them whispering; the voices. It was so faint, as if they were miles away; but they were still audible…

'_-no idea where he came from-'_

'_-just lying there, at the side of the road-'_

'_-no identity, no phone, nothing…'_

Who were they talking about? Where was he? The warm atmosphere surrounding him was so unlike the one of his memory. He surely wasn't still on Snowpeak…

Bright slivers of light leaked through a gap in his closed eyes. Slowly, he opened them, squinting as the blinding rays filled his vision. After blinking few times, the stars cleared and he sat up and took in some of his surroundings. 5 people, 3 men and 2 women, were situated around a strange, white, bed-like structure that he had apparently been asleep in and… they were all looking at him.

Almost frantically, his eyes roamed over each of them in turn; taking in their expressions and their clothes, which all seemed, strangely, to resemble each other's very closely. One man stepped forward. He looked to be in his mid-forties with slightly faded, unruly, brown hair. A strange, metal device was hung around his neck and, like the others, he was wearing a spotless white coat, black trousers and a blue, v-neck undershirt, which like the coat, seemed to be free of any stains or marks.

"May I ask what your name is?" He said, a slight unease lacing his words.

...

"Link. My name is Link." He only replied after a moment of hesitation. Could this man be trusted?

Casting a sideways glance at his fellows, as if silently asking them to leave, the man walked towards the bed and looked at Link, who looked back.

"How old are you, Link?" The man asked with a smile, crouching so that their faces were level.

...he seemed to be trustworthy, "I'm 16."...although, it all could just be a trap of some sort.

"And tell me, what do you remember?"

What could he tell him? It wasn't even legal for normal residents of Hyrule to be up Snowpeak! Surely, wherever this place was, these people wouldn't be stupid enough not to know that. He would have to lie...

"I don't really remember anything." Link said, though he wasn't sure if his lie would be believed by the man interrogating him, it seemed empty, and if his interrogator pressed him for more answers, he was almost certain his brain wouldn't be able to come up with anything.

"Nothing, huh? Ok. Can you tell me where you live then? And maybe your home number?"

Link's trust towards the man diminished as soon as he had finished his last statement. Why did this man want to know where he lived? He must be a follower of Ganon, Link thought, some sort of spy sent to find out and report back to his master what Princess Zelda and her allies were plotting. He would not allow himself to be fooled by such evil treachery!

"Why should I tell you the location of my home? Why should I put the people of my village; my friends and family, in danger for the sake of your evil desire?!"

"Whoa! Calm down buddy!" The man said, raising both his hands in fake surrender, clearly amused, "I ain't Darth Vader! I just need your details to contact your parents. Can't have them all worried about you can we?"

This man! This piece of filth! He thought himself so powerful as to mock him now! Link's left hand rose upwards in an attempt to grasp his sword. It was not there. Frantically, Link scanned himself, almost spraining his neck as he tried to locate his items which should have been spread out across his torso and attached to his various belts. He found that, not only were his items gone, his tunic and the rest of his outfit had been stolen also, replaced by a strange, loose costume; made from a soft, blue material that, split into two parts, covered from his ankles up to his wrists and neck, where it folded over as a collar.

He was defenceless.

Before Link could raise another word as to demand the whereabouts of his possessions, the man spoke, "Ok. I'll make you a deal. I'll leave you for a bit to give your head a chance to catch up, and then, when I come back, you can give me, at least, your number, if not your address. Your parents should be told that your safe as soon as possible." With that the man stood back up and walked toward the door his fellows had exited previously. After leaving, he shut the door behind himself, leaving Link alone.

* * *

**In Her World**

As she closed the door behind herself, she was greeted by the usual. Silence. It was just as she expected. Big, old house. Lots and lots of... nothing. Her father, being as busy and preoccupied with work as he was, was rarely home. It had been like this for a while; her father leaving to fulfil his life as one of the countries' many politicians and her being left alone in the house to do whatever she pleased, whenever she pleased. She could party, skive school, invite friends over, wreck the place; hell, she could temporarily move out if she really wanted to.

But of course, she didn't.

Being the socially awkward and seemingly depressed girl she was; she sat in her room with her eyes glued to the grey screen of her laptop from the minute she walked in, until the early hours of the morning. The cycle repeated itself every day without fail, and she, being the weak willed and permanently exhausted girl she was, had allowed it to.

Well, that was until she met him.

The boy with the black hair and emerald green eyes, the one that was captain of the football team, the one that, as he walked through the hallways, all the girls giggled, blushed and squealed over. He was the untouchable one. The perfect boy.

The one that had asked her to dinner.

She, above all others, was the one that got to date him, Damien Mitchell, the god of high school.

He had been the one person that had had the power to lift her from her endless hours sitting in front of a computer screen and give her something to do with her life. He had given her the love and attention that she had, unbeknown to even herself, so desperately craved for a very long time. They had met with each other almost every other day in their 'secret' area of the local park. Things that would be...slightly inappropriate to mention had taken place there. Those days had been some of the best in her life. But of course, good stuff always comes to an end one day, doesn't it? Well, it did for her. It stopped like she had run into a brick wall.

Sighing to herself, she dragged herself up the stairs, her bag trailing behind her and took off her tie, only to drop it on her bedroom floor once she reached the room. She closed her curtains and sank down onto the floor, opening her laptop and turning it on.

And that cycle repeated itself once more.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Well, here's the second chapter of this (not so good fanfiction). My English teacher doesn't really focus on this type of work, (it's more Shakespeare and critical essay right now) so apologies for bad grammar, spelling or any other error you may find in the midst of my story :)


End file.
